


The Move to South Park

by Abstotch



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Moving, Reader-Insert, Running, Smoking, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstotch/pseuds/Abstotch
Summary: A story about you moving to South Park and developing a relationship with Kenny McCormick and others.





	1. A Bumpkin Mountain Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader-insert fanfic, so hope you enjoy! I’ve seen a few of these lately and I think they’re really fun to read because they give a new perspective on the town and you get to feel as if you’re actually there.

I stared out of the the car window, my forehead pressed against the cool glass in a deep contrast from the boiling rage pounding inside my head. My anger had reached the point that my expression had twisted into a permanent scowl and flames flickered behind my eyes, considerably darkening my irises. My parents had completely screwed me over, moving right before my senior year, all just because my father couldn’t have waited just one more year to start his new job in Denver. Dad was a graphic designer and he claimed that he had found “an excellent opportunity” in the city that he “couldn’t afford” to not take immediately. However, instead of living right in Denver, my parents had previously agreed that living in the city would be a “distraction” from mine and my brother’s studies. In my opinion, this was complete and utter bullshit- I had always been a straight-A student, and I lamented that fact this was more directed at my younger brother. If we were moving to entirely new place, we might as well move to a city in my mind. After all, the more people crammed into one place, the more promise of opportunity and excitement. But no, instead of living in a big city we will now be residing in some crummy little mountain town called South Park, a place that no one I've ever known has ever heard of. So much for senior year being the most exciting year of my life.   
“Kids, are you hungry?” Mom asked me and my brother in a sing-song voice, trying to brighten our moods to no avail. Neither of us answered her.  
My brother, Derek, had been just as furious as I was when our parents broke the news that we were moving. I stole a quick glance to my left and spotted him looking blankly out of the window, dark eyebrows knitted tightly together in a look of absolute fury. I scoffed at him a bit. For my brother, our move was only right before his freshman year- he would have been going to a new school this fall anyway. Derek had been very popular back home, though, so it was somewhat understandable why he was so upset about moving. Not that I hadn’t had friends back home, though, but I had always been more school-driven than my brother. While I had been either at home studying or at the school focusing on my athletics, he had been out at countless parties and hangouts with his friends. Fortunately, my hard work had already paid off and up to this point I’ve received multiple offers from schools around the country. My brother, on the other hand, would be lucky to receive any offers from colleges in the future- in my opinion. Although I would never admit it, part of me has always regretted how many friends Derek had acquired. I had had only a few close friends from home and already their texts messages have begun to dwindle since our departure. I knew that eventually they would trickle down until they would stop completely, their lives growing to fill the small void that I had left in their lives. This realization left a gaping hole in my stomach as I realized that I would know absolutely no one at my new school and without my old friends I would be a complete and utter loner. Instead of focusing on this devastating piece of information, I abruptly decided to ask my dad how much longer it would be until we arrived at our new house.  
“Only about fifteen minutes,” my dad replied, trying his best to remain cheery although his voiced betrayed him. He was clearly groggy from the toll this trip had taken on him- and all of us for that matter. I brightened somewhat at the fact that we were almost there, my legs itching to stretch and my lungs yearning to breathe some fresh air. The tight space and close quarters with each other was starting to get to all of us, and we had spoken less and less as we began to encroach on each other’s nerves more and more. Fifteen more minutes, I reminded myself. That was nothing compared to what we had already been through. A wooden sign on the side of the road caught my eye. It was plain and crude and read simply “South Park”.   
As we entered the little town, I decided to pay more attention to our surroundings in order to get a better grasp of what this place would really be like to live in. We passed a small, placid pond that looked inviting enough with its bright blue water. A slight smile tugged at my lips but quickly vanished as I perceived that it would be frozen over in just a few months due to the brutal winters that Colorado is known for. I sighed as we drove past the crystalline body of water and focused my attention on the road before us. Through the view of the windshield I spotted small family-owned shops littering the street ahead.  
“This is South Park’s Main Street,” my mom spoke brightly.   
I involuntarily jolted forward in shock, as if I had been shaken awake from a deep sleep. “Did you say Main Street?”I asked shrilly. Surely there had to be more than this scattering of mom and pop stores lining a narrow two lane street.   
“Yup,” mom replied. Noticing the distress in my voice she also added, “I think there’s a mall at the edge of town as well.”  
“For your sake and mine I sure hope so.” I didn’t mean to sound like a spoiled brat, but the reality of how reserved this mountain town really was beginning to set in and take hold of my emotions. What was there even to do here? I had been used to living in suburbia my whole life, a bustling city right within grasp at all times. How the hell was I supposed to live in such a remote place without actually boring myself to death? To think of it, I perceived that we hadn’t even passed a single car since we had entered the boundaries of the town.  
As I had been fretting, I had missed noticing the shops along the road transform into houses, each one painted a different color. Within seconds, our car slowed to stop as my dad deftly turned into the driveway of a navy blue craftsman-style house. Even though I was still brewing with rage, I couldn’t help but observe the front of the craftsman-style cottage. There was a cute little porch with a swing that I admired at first, but as I looked in greater detail I took note of the chipping paint and rusted nails and screws adorning the structure. I sighed with discontent. This must be part of the “charm” of the house that our parents had been rhapsodizing about throughout the trip, and they would surely expect us to help fix up what we can. As much as I disliked the idea at first, I realized that there didn’t seem to be much else to do in this mountain town and had the notion that it might be something to do to pass time until school began in September.   
“Hey biotch,” Derek called, breaking my trance. “You gonna help with moving all our shit or just sit in the car all day?”   
I rolled my eyes at my brother, flipping him off as I opened the car door. I got out of the car too quick, though, and blood rushed to my head, momentarily blinding my vision. I leaned against the car and took deep breaths to clear my sight. When my vision returned, I made my way back to the trunk and helped grab a bag in each hand.   
I noticed my dad talking on the phone over to the side of the driveway, looking agitated. I tried to decipher his side of the conversation, but he hung up before I had the chance to do so.   
“What was that all about?” I inquired, my curiosity getting the better of me.   
“Oh,” he said, noticing me and immediately plastering a fake smile on his face. I rolled my eyes; my parents really were trying to stay positive about the whole move.   
“It was just the moving company. Because the truck is carrying such a heavy load, it can’t move as fast as we did, but I just found out that they ran into some more traffic.”  
I raised my eyebrows at him, urging him to explain what that would mean for us.   
He took a deep breath. “Unfortunately, the earliest they’re going to be able to make it here is tomorrow morning.”  
Fuck. I dropped my bags in exasperation.  
“Well what the hell are we going to do?” My brother cried.  
“Derek! Language!” My mother snapped. Then, collecting herself once more, she explained, “All that means is that we’ll just have to make do with what we brought with us in our car for tonight.”  
I rolled my eyes once more and grabbed the bags that I had dropped, storming up the stairs to the front porch and approaching the house. Things couldn’t seem to be any worse. As I threw open the wooden door, I sneezed immediately, causing me to again drop the bags I had been carrying onto the pine flooring. Dust danced in particles around me, floating in the air embracing my form, illuminated by the cutting streaks of late afternoon light filtering through wooden blinds. I looked towards the source of light and took note of the bay windows directly opposite of where I was standing down the hallway.   
Choking on the dust ridden air, I promptly made my way down the across to the large bay window that consisted of the back wall of the kitchen. I noticed with some pleasure that a little breakfast nook had been built into it as I reached over and opened each of the three panels in an attempt to freshen the airflow a bit. After this, I began to roam around the space and get a feel for the layout of the house.  
From where I was standing in the back of the house, there was a dining room to my right and a living room off to my left. Both rooms were barren of furniture and the floorboards were coated in a translucent layer of dust. I made my way back down the hallway and picked up the bags I’d set down and started climbing the wooden stairs as my mother walked into the house.  
“Hi honey!” I rolled my eyes and turned to face her. “If you’re going upstairs, you might as well pick out your new room! Your father and I are taking the master, of course, but we decided to let you get first pick of the other two rooms.”  
“Sounds fair,” I said, nodding my head and climbing up the rest of the steps. I emerged in a smaller hallway with a master bedroom off the the right and two smaller bedrooms to the left.   
I looked into the room at the rear of the house first. It was mundane space with a small window set into the opposite wall with a coat of beige paint covering the whole room.  
Pretty boring, I thought to myself and turned to attention to the other room.   
I ambled through the doorframe and light immediately blinded me. Once I regained my bearings, I blinked at the space. This bedroom was painted white, and once again there was a window set into the opposite wall.   
I know it sounds stupid, but I liked the aura of this room much better. It felt clean and bright rather than dull and monotonous. I paced over to this window and observed the stretch of roof sloping gently down from my viewpoint   
Oh my god! This is just like those roofs from the movies! For the first time since we’d entered the town I was genuinely excited. Visions of sitting on the roof with friends flashed through my mind and I couldn’t help but bounce on the balls of my feet a bit in ecstasy.   
Then abruptly I remembered that I had no friends. This was a brand new town. My old friends were miles and miles away.   
I sighed. My mood sufficiently dimmed, I regained my composure and set down my bags on the wooden floor, claiming the space as my own.  
Glimpsing my brother out in the hallway, I called out, “Hey Derek, this one’s mine,” gesturing behind me.  
“Yeah, fine, whatever,” he responded, dropping his bags in the room opposite.   
I couldn’t help but smirk a bit- I had definitely gotten the better end of this deal, for once in my life.   
“Hey, uh, do you know what we’re doing for dinner?” I asked, suddenly very aware of the sharp feeling of hunger in my gut.   
“No idea.”  
We climbed downstairs and immediately asked mom and dad the same question.  
“Well,” my father started looking around, “We don’t have our fridge, or any food for that matter, so I would say something easy.”  
“We passed a Chinese place on the way in,” my mother spoke up. “I think it was called City Wok.” She looked around, awaiting for our approval of her idea. The rest of us shrugged. There really wasn’t any other option anyways.  
I whipped out my phone and looked up the number for delivery. “Here, let’s order now so it will get here as soon as possible.”  
It may have only taken twenty minutes to arrive, but with nothing else to do except talk with my family, the feeling of hunger growing stronger every minute, it felt like an eternity. When the doorbell rang, my patience was just about shot. Wearily, I swung open the oak door.  
I was not ready for the sight that met me. A pair of eyes met mine at just above my eye level in a shade of blue that I had never seen before. The face that they were set in was golden bronze, evidently tinted so from hours of exposure to the summer sun, and the hair that framed the whole visage was golden blond.   
A few moments passed and I suddenly realized that I had been staring. Just as I was about to break the silence, the sun-kissed boy cut me off.  
“Well, hello there. You’re new to town, aren’t you?”  
I nodded my head.   
“I thought so,” he responded, plastering a charming smile across his face. “I would know. Anyways, here’s your food.”   
He handed my a large plastic bag carrying with it a strong odor of Chinese food. I’d almost forgotten what he’d even been doing there in the first place. As I took it, I pulled out my teal wallet.   
“How... how much do I owe you?” I asked, fully aware of how breathy my voice came out. I must have sounded like a complete idiot.  
“That’ll be $28.50,” he answered brightly. Leaning towards me and beaming seductively, he added, “and your name and number.”   
My jaw dropped a bit- I couldn’t help it. Fuck. He was so smooth. I ducked my head, making the pretense of fiddling with my wallet in order to hide the blush that had crept into my cheeks.   
Eventually finding my cool, I pulled out the money and handed it to him. Remembering his request, I did my best to smile sweetly and queried, “Do you have a pen?”  
He pulled out a small black pen from his pocket and held his hand out, awaiting my digits. I took the pen and clicked it open.   
Shit, my number, my number, did I even have a number? I panicked and grabbed his hand, turning it over. Keep it cool, calm down, I berated myself.   
Pressing the pen to his smooth, golden skin, I wrote “Y/N” and underneath that my number.   
He looked up at me, his sky blue eyes seeming to pierce through my skull. “Thanks good looking. Welp, I gotta split now.” Turning away, he sauntered back down the driveway.   
Before I knew it, he was out of sight and I shut the heavy front door, leaning against it. Suddenly aware of how fast my heart was beating, I took a moment to catch my breath.  
“Y/N, ya gonna bring our food today or tomorrow?” I heard Derek’s voice call out, seeming to come from farther away than just down the hall.   
Blinking a few times, I grabbed the bag and lumbered across the wooden floors, remembering that I had been hungry just a few minutes ago.


	2. Morning Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go for a run and scout out the town of South Park.

The morning rays of sun stirred me from sleep as their orange color penetrated through the darkness of my eyelids. Eyes flickering open, it took me a moment to remember where I was in my grogginess.   
Momentarily, the memories of our trip and eventual arrival in South Park flooded my mind as I blearily stared at the nondescript ceiling above me.   
I suddenly became aware that I was lying on the floor. Rising up to a sitting position, I groaned as I remembered moving truck had been delayed.  
Fondling with the forest green fabric of my sleeping bag, I realized how lucky it was that we’d had our sleeping bags packed in our trunk instead of the truck. If it wasn’t for the handy camping essentials, we all would have been sleeping on the bare floor.  
I was feeling much more optimistic this morning, but it wasn’t just because I’d had something to sleep on. Two bright azure eyes floated in my mind’s eye as I stood up and stretched, a slight smile creeping onto my face. Yawning, I thought of the delivery boy. I’d never seen such a quintessential example of surfer boy, despite the fact that he was located in landlocked Colorado. His light hair and bronzed skin were all I could see when I shut my eyes. I wondered when I would see him again.  
All of a sudden I remembered that I’d given him my phone number and immediately ran over to where my phone was plugged into the wall across the room. Eagerly pushing the power button, I checked my notifications. Nothing. I sighed. I couldn’t help myself, I’d just never seen someone so perfect-looking, not like that boy named....  
Wait a minute. What was his name? I frantically racked my mind in search of it, but during our whole exchange the previous night I realized that I had never asked the sun kissed teen what his name was- he had only gotten mine!   
I slapped my forehead in frustration. Not only was I at a loss as to what to call this new acquaintance, I realized how rude I must have come across. The first person I meet in this new town and I don’t even ask for their name. Way to go, Y/N.  
Disappointed in myself, I started searching through my elephant-patterned suitcase for something to wear. I glanced out the window. It appeared to be decently sunny.   
Mulling to myself, I decided on athletic shorts and sneakers with a shirt bearing the name of my old high school. Since the weather was nice, I might as well go for a run this morning.   
I’d always been an exercise fiend. There is just something so rewarding about finishing a tough workout, being conscious of every physicality- your lungs as they work to pull in more oxygen, your heart pumping blood at such a rate that you can feel it in your head, to even the way sweat drips down your forehead and gradually begins to drench your clothing.   
I couldn’t help but grin a bit as I pulled on my sneakers. Running was always there for me, a constant that I could turn to even in this entirely new place. And, I reflected, it will be even more interesting to scout out the layout of this small mountain town.  
As soon as I was dressed, I quickly brushed out my F/C hair and swept it back in an easy ponytail. I crept into the hallway, being sure to be silent as I wasn’t sure if my family was awake or not yet.   
My precautions paid off as I noticed that both Derek’s and my parent’s doors were closed. Wondering what time it was, I glanced down at the phone gripped in my right hand. The clock on my home screen read 6:30.   
Well, that would explain why no one was up. The rest of my family had always been late wakers, me being the lone morning person of our family of four. Realizing that they would be curious where I wondered off to, I hurriedly scribbled out a note explaining my plans and slid it under the master bedroom door before slinking downstairs and bouncing through the front door.  
A slightly cool breeze swept across my face and gently blew a few loose strands of F/C hair across my F/C eyes. It was a perfect summer day to go running, not yet reaching the high temperatures that made even light jogging almost unbearable.   
Bounding down the porch steps, I decided that the first place I would check out was the pond we’d passed on the way into town.   
As I took off, heels slapping the pavement, my eyes roved the sidewalks on either side of the street. A blush crept into my cheeks as I perceived that I was subconsciously searching for the lovely stranger from last night.   
A different sight caught my eye, however. Just down the street on my side I spotted a figure donning a blue hat walking some sort of small animal I couldn’t quite make out. As my legs carried me closer, I realized that the end of the leash was connected to a guinea pig!   
Slowing down my pace, I had to clutch my sides as I burst out in a fit of laughter. The whole scene was so ridiculous that I wondered if the boy was walking the pet just for a comical effect.   
He must have noticed my explosion of laughter because the next thing I knew I was being flipped off as my jog slowed to a walk. Just as I decided that I had to stop and talk to someone who walks a guinea pig on a leash, the other teen spoke up.  
“Who the hell are you?” His tone wasn’t unfriendly but his steely gray eyes were unsettling.  
“Uh, hi,” I responded. I must admit I was a little put off by his abrupt way of asking, but I shrugged it off and answered, “My name’s Y/N.”   
After no response I added, “I just moved here.”  
“I assumed so. I’m Craig,” he finally said something, his mouth unchanging from a slight frown.   
My eyes roved up to his navy chullo hat and I couldn’t help but query, “Why are you wearing a winter hat? It’s the end of July.”  
“Why not wear a winter hat,” he answered in a flat monotone voice.   
Understanding that he was not about to divulge more about his strange fashion choice, I diverted my attention the small animal nibbling grass by my feet. As I made a gesture to pet it, I looked up apprehensively at its owner as if to ask permission. He shrugged his shoulders in response and I immediately started stroking the tiny creature.   
“What’s it’s name?” I asked, stroking the white strip of fluffiness behind its ears.  
“Stripe,” he answered, then added, “...number six.”  
“Number six?” I repeated.  
“Yeah. Shit happens, y’know.” His lackluster reply left me wondering just what kind of shit had happened to the first five Stripes. The thought made me a little worried about the future of the animal sitting contentedly underneath my hand.  
Once again, I decided not to further pursue the issue and instead asked the most pressing question on my mind as I stood up to face him.   
“Why are you walking Stripe on a leash?”   
To my surprise, this query actually elicited a genuine answer.   
“Giving Stripe more room to move around helps him burn off more calories. Unfortunately, Stripe has gotten a little chunky ever since my ex-boyfriend first gifted him to me.”  
Boyfriend? Huh, so that meant that-  
“Yes, that means exactly what you think it does. So now move, I’m gay.”   
And with that, the gray-eyed boy abruptly brushed past me and continued on walking his guinea pig on a leash.   
As he continued down the street, I became aware of giggling coming from my over to my right. A girl with long black hair and a purple tank top was walking over to me from the opposite sidewalk.  
“Don’t mind Craig too much,” she laughed. “My name is Wendy Testaburger,” she said as she reached out a hand.  
I shook it and replied, “I’m Y/N. I just moved here.”  
She giggled once agin. “Yeah, we know. South Park is a small town- everyone knows everyone, so when someone new joins our ranks we notice.”  
A frown crossed my face. So there it was, I was just going to be labeled the new kid and subsequently pushed away to be forgotten about.   
“So who have you met already?” The raven haired girl broke my train of thought.   
“Well, Craig obviously and...um...do you know who the delivery boy for City Wok is?” My cheeks burned a bit as I asked the last part.   
Wendy’s face immediately twisted into a scowl. “Kenny McCormick.”  
Kenny. So that was his name. But the way she said it was with utter disgust.   
“Uh, what’s wrong with him?” I asked, more than a little concerned.   
“He... he’s just, well, how do I put this nicely... a complete and utter fuckboy. He’s had more girlfriends than I can even count.”  
My face fell with disappointment. So our exchange last night had meant nothing, I was just a girl to be used and thrown away by him.   
Wendy spotted my crestfallen face and asked, “Why such the long face? You didn’t take a liking to him, did you?”  
I couldn’t help the crimson blush that dusted my cheeks, and I looked away in an effort to hide it.   
“Oh, no, never,” I said, struggling to keep my voice flat.  
“Well ok then.” She obviously didn’t buy it.   
“Anyways,” she continued, once again smiling, “I was just on my way to the coffee shop. Would you care to join me?”  
I smiled back. She seemed nice, and I decided that I needed to make some new friends anyways.  
“I’d love to!” Then, frowning, I realized that I wasn’t carrying any money on me. “Oh wait, I don’t have my wallet or-“  
“My treat,” she beamed. “You’ll adore Tweek Bros. Coffee shop, it’s so quaint.”  
With that, the two of us continued strolling down the quiet street, the sun glimmering overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously there will be more with Kenny to come, this chapter was mainly to form connections with South Park’s other residents.  
> If you got the “move I’m gay” reference then I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter just sets up the town and is mostly description, but I have many ideas for future chapters and will update as soon as possible.


End file.
